Beautiful Darkness
by NaroOfTheGoldenFlames
Summary: Pit and Dark Pit have come to the Smash Mansion. A love triangle, some chaos, and an accident eventually lead to a happy ending, or so I hope. Yaoi warning, Pit X Dark Pit, VERY slim Pit X Link
1. An Angel's Plight

SO uh, little author's note I guess... Sorry if the format is confusing, Italic means either thoughts or flashbacks, later on there will be line breaks used as a separation between character swaps, the first chapter kinda happens to be the longest thus far, the others I have are currently being revised. This started as something written for a friend, but now it's getting published (Yay?) This is also my first published fanfic... I'm a little nervous about it and I'm not so sure I'm going to keep posting it, if you guys enjoy it I guess I'll have to though, hold tight for chapter two, it's on its way...

* * *

Chapter 1 (An Angel's Plight)

The angel scowled to himself. _ I'm an idiot! How could I have let this happen? If it had been ANYBODY else... _ He swallowed, looking around. He sighed as he tried to clear his mind, not that it ever worked... Always his thoughts were drifting... Always they wound up at the same destination. He felt like his mind had become a river, no matter how hard he fought, it always dragged him back to the same thoughts. The same uncertainty, the same dilema. No matter how far he went to muse, his mind would always head straight back to the obligatory room mate he had now. Mostly because the jerk just refused to leave!

_"Why should I? I have a right to be here just as much as you do! It isn't MY fault you're the only one with an extra bed!" _

_ "Why can't you just go away and leave me alone?"_

_ ". . . " _

The boy flinched at the memory, the expression on his room mate's face was becoming a recurring nightmare. After that His room mate had begun sitting as far away as possible at meals, staying out as late as possible and going to sleep immediately on returning. The angel sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt the other, it was more out of frustration than anything that he'd let that slip out. _Thank the goddess everything else I've been feeling frustrated about didn't come out... _He sighed

"And here we are again... Dammit will I ever manage to not think about it?"

"Think about what?"

The angel jumped, looking to see his best friend. The blond haired Hylian had been the first to really accept him at the mansion. The others already had friendship circles, even Link's clique didn't like him around. Mostly because he came in a package deal. He sighed unhappily, remembering when he'd shown up, late, and with his other self in tow. The dark angel had delighted in insulting anyone who spoke to him, His dark blue eyes shooting glares at those who dared approached, not to mention his proclamation to the ENTIRE mansion.

_"I've only been here a day and this place already feels like a giant whore house! If any of you horny bastards go anywhere NEAR my angel, his demon will happily become the worst fucking nightmare you have ever seen! I can easily make your lives hell!" The dark angel smiled at his twin "So Pit, when do you think dinner is? I'm starving!"_

The angel frowned at his friend.

"Stuff I _really_ should give up on understanding..."

The Hylian chuckled

"Your other half you mean?"

"Something like that..."  
_It's not a lie, just not the whole truth..._

The Hylian sighed "I wish you'd trust me more"

"I trust you with my life Link.."

"Just not your thoughts?"

"That's not it. I... I just haven't figured out what my thoughts ARE exactly... When I do, I promise you'll be the first to know"

The angel felt relived as his friend smiled.

"Thanks Pit, that means a lot to me"

Another voice spoke, the angel scowling in annoyance.

"Tch! So here you two are, I thought I'd find this stupid elf tryin to snuggle up to MY angel!"

"Hello Darky..."

The dark angel scowled.

"Don't call me that! Pit calls me that!"

The hylian frowned.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"Dark Pit! D-A-R-K-P-I-T! Like I've told you a million times now!"

The blond shrugged, dismissing the temper tantrum. The light angel smiling. _If he wasn't so calm, so friendly, would I be all alone with my stupid shadow? I'm glad at least one person here is willing to put up with him._ The dark angel scowled, purposely sitting right next to his light self. The angel bristled.

"What the hell? Get off me! It's like you're trying to sit right on top of me when you do that!"

He felt his face get warm as he glared at the suddenly sulky angel. He never meant to yell at his other, he just did. A lot. Which resulted in the hurt and miserable expression haunting his dreams, and his waking reality. _Dammit... I did it again..._ He instanly softened his tone.

"Darky I.."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it again... 'I didn't mean it like that' 'Darky I'm sorry'"

His voice had become a hurtful imitation of Pit's. The light angel was suprised to see tears in his other's eyes.

"This whole time I've been protecting you! Trying to be there for you! All the time you push me away! Why can't things be like back home? What's so special about here?" He demanded, his gaze jealously flicking to Link. The angel frowned, his wings drooping. He _knew_ what had changed, and it had nothing to do with the hylian. It was also something he couldn't bring himself to admit. The dark angel was bristled furiously, waiting for an answer. The angel sighed

"Link, could you..."

"Yeah I'd better go, I've got a date with Peach anyway..."

The angel nodded, knowing what that was about. Peach had been DYING to ask Marth out, and Link sugested they try to set the pair up, via double date. He'd even enlisted Zelda's help as Marth's date. The blackened angel scowled.

"Well?"

"It's not Link..."

Dark Pit opened his mouth to say something, the other angel cutting him off.

"It actually happened just before we got invited here..."

_The angelic boy panted, his opponent impossibly strong. The goddess of darkness laughed._

_ "No one can save you Pit! Not even your pathetic Goddess!"_

_ "I can take you!"_

_ "Oh really? You look pretty beat to me"_

_She cackled, readying herself for a final blow. That's when the angel's other appeared. Jet black hair, the darkened laurels. His inky wings slightly spread, his bow ready. He'd defended the light angel, who stared in amazement. He'd never seen his fallen half looking so... No, he couldn't even think that. The angel shut his gaping mouth as his other smirked, confusion setting in._

_ "You? But why?"_

_ "I found something out while I was wandering"_

_ "That what you do when you aren't trying to kill me?"_

_ "Just shut up and listen taco-breath! Or do you want me to finish the story?"_

_ "Maybe we outta finish her first.." He commented as the goddess of darkness prepared to attack again._

The dark angel frowned

"Ok... That would be our battle with Medusa..."

"Yeah... Then..."

_The two angels dodged, working as a team. Until Pit got nailed by an underworld shooter._

_ "Watch it will you? If you can't fight, then hide until it's over!"_

_ "I don't think so! This is MY battle!"_

_ "And you're MY angel, so just shut up and let me protect you!"_

The angel swallowed, chickening out.

"Lets go back, I can't explain it just yet... But I honestly am sorry if the things I say hurt you, I'm just a little frustrated right now..."

"Frustrated? If you wanna fuck someone just ask, I think I saw Samus looking at you earlier"

The angel went red.

"Th-that's not what I meant, and you know it!"  
The dark angel chuckled.

"Wanna race back?"

"Alright..."

They both took off running, then flapped their wings to get airborne. Pit had to admit, he loved flying with his other. The way they seemed to know what the other would do, The way they would always wind up playing together, flying in aerial loops and spirals, always just passing eachother. Today however Pit was a little distracted. Helost focus, his attention slipping back to that day.

_ "Look Pit! You and I are bound by fate, I was born of the darkness in you, I can never kill you, So I've decided to surrender. I decided that from now on, I will be your shadow, and you my angel. I WILL protect you Pit! Whether you want me or not!"  
__The angel blushed, shocked at the dark angel, his fallen side. In a way it made sense. They belonged to each other._

The angel yelped as the other crashed into him.

"Ow!"

"Idiot! Were you even paying attention?" Dark Pit scowled as they landed on the roof.

"Sorry, I was thinking.."

The other angel sighed "I know better than to ask by now, so let's just go.."

His light side blinked in surprise.

"What? Shocked I know you better than some stupid elf? I AM you Pit..."

"Y-yeah.. You're right.."

They headed back in silence now, the angel realizing this was the first day since their last fight that Dark Pit had stopped avoiding him.  
"Hey Darky?"

"What?"

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"Duh, I missed you... I tried to give you some space, but I got sick of it, you'd better not have gotten used to it"

"Oh... I guess... I kinda missed you too"

"Really?"

The light angel couldn't be sure, but he thought he'd seen a ghost of a smile on his other's face.


	2. Friendship and Reminiscing

Okay... So my second chapter, this one was out quick, but I wrote ahead before posting the first one. I was debating on waiting a little longer but you guys can thank Kota-Kun and his insanely impatient nature for the quick update (He doesn't have an account on here, don't look him up) So Here's the first chapter featuring Dark Pit's thoughts... and I am aware my nickname for Dark Pit is highly un-original (Sorry! ^^") So here goes nothing, the continuation to Beautiful Darkness.

* * *

Chapter two (Friendship and Reminiscing)

The dark angel sighed. He hated the meals in this stinkin mansion. Too loud, too crowded, and that damn elf was always trying to snuggle up to HIS angel.

_ "Darky, he's not an elf, he's a hylian, their ears are all pointed"_

_ "Elves have pointy ears right?"_

_ "Yes.."_

_ "And live in the forest?"_

_ "Yes..."_

_ "And-"_

_ "Alright! I get it!"_

The fallen angel scowled. _Stupid fuckin elf... I don't know why we even had to come here! _He glared at his food like it was somehow to blame. The others around him ignored him. By now they were used to tuning him out. He sulked silently. The problem wasn't really the hylian, or the mansion. It was Pit. He was just so damn INNOCENT. He didn't realize what a tempting target he was. He never noticed the way some of the brawlers looked at him. _Damn perverts... _He sighed, deciding to go hungry. The only good news was he and Pit had finally made up. He disliked fighting with his other. It made him feel like he was alone in the darkness again. He shot another glare at the blond who sat beside his other. He knew the blond had a thing for the little brunette, and he had to admit, the elf was good-looking. But Pit was so oblivious, he doubted the adorable angel would ever catch on. He was more worried about the others. The ones he knew would drag another into bed and fuck em' whether they wanted it or not. He got up and left, heading back to their room. _I think I'll take a shower... That might help calm me down..._ He frowned, wondering what Pit had wanted to say earlier.

* * *

The hylian smiled at the angel beside him. He didn't really care about the murderous looks his twin was shooting at him, the little angel was his friend, not to metion the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. At first he too had been phased by the angel's fallen side. But then he noticed one day, just how lonesome and cute that little angel was.

_The blond hummed to himself, heading to the archery field. There was rarely anyone there, not many bow weilders had been invited to the mansion. So naturally he was surprised when he found the angel there, along with his dark counterpart, taking turns hitting bull's eyes, trying to out do each other by moving farther back and eventually moving into aerial bow weilding. The hyrulian had never seen anything like it._

_ "May I join you?" He asked, feeling slightly foolish, he'd never been vain or arrogant about his archery skills, but now he felt like he was an amateur in the presence of masters._

_The two angels turned to him, the dark one scowling as the brunette nodded._

_ "S-sure... uh.."_

_ "Link"_

_ "Ok Link! My name's Pit by the way, and this is Darky!"_

_The dark angel growled. _

_ "That'll be Dark Pit to you elf boy, nice tights by the way"_

_The blond chuckled. _

_ "Thanks!"_

_ "That was an insult!"_

He blinked as he finished eating, realizing the dark angel had already gone. He smiled, chances like this were few and far between.

"Hey Pit, Let's go for a walk?"

The angel smiled

"Ok!"

They left together, walking the grounds. The blond smiled, enjoying spending time with the angel, he even had a strange fondness for the fallen side of him, knowing that Dark Pit was only trying to keep his other half safe. They walked quietly, not really needing to speak to enjoy each other's company. The blond sighed contentedly. This is what he loved about the little angel. All the girls Link had dated had felt the need to fill every silence, not realizing the difference between a peaceful quiet, and an awkward emptiness. He quietly slipped his arm around the boy's shoulders, smiling at the surprised angel as he looked up.

* * *

"Link? Why...?" The angel began

"Why not? Does it bother you?" The hylian quickly interupted, the angel frowning as he moved his arm away. The angel began to blush as a realization dawned on him. All the kind words Link had given him, the gentle way he treated him, the friendship he offered even against his other friend's wishes.

"Link, I.." the angel blushed "I'm not very comfortable with you holding me... You're my best friend, but I'm only ever going to see you as a brother..."

"Oh... Well that's alright, I guess 'best friend' isn't too bad, maybe someday you'll change your mind. In fact, I bet I can have you falling in love with me evetually"

_I highly doubt that... I've barely made up my mind about my other problem_

The angel smiled, glad he didn't push it any farther than that. He liked Link, he was a great guy, just not for him. Almost subconsciously he wondered about his other half. Usually he'd have shown up by now, insulting the hylian and trying to make a display of his right over Pit. Ever since that day, that's all Darky had ever done.

_The dark goddess screamed as she fell, glaring at the darkened angel._

_ "I created you... Why would you turn on me?"_

_ "I'm no one's puppet Medusa, and I happened to realize something. You told me my purpose was to destroy my other half, but when I though about it I realized that even if I could succeed, what would it get me? I would have killed half of my being, and lost the only purpose I knew... So I set myself a new purpose. To protect him, to guard him with my life for as long as I can. To defy the one who would use me to destroy something as brilliant as the world of light!"_

_He turned to his angel, the captain of the angel army staring at his fallen half. From that moment forward they were almost always together. They were two sides of the same coin, they knew and trusted each other more than anything. They understood each other on a level no one else could duplicate. Perhaps it was then that the angelic youth's troubles began._


	3. Beautiful Mistake

Ok, so I guess I should warn you guys, Dark Pit is stark naked for a good deal of this but no sexy time yet! (Haha Kota =P) have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 (Beautiful Mistake)

The boy sighed, wondering what he should do. He looked up at his friend, glad he wasn't asking him what was on his mind. Even the angel himself was tenative about trying to unravel his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

The dark angel sighed as he let the hot water run down his wings. The shower was the only place he really stopped to think. He'd always been possessive of his other, but when they got here, it multiplied tenfold. He was already worrying about his other and that damned elf, and wondering why he'd been like this lately. He wanted to attack anyone who even looked at his other half funny, after all Pit was HIS angel. He frowned to himself. _I want to keep him safe, that much I'm sure of, my intentions behind that however are something I'll never be able to have... _He hugged himself, thinking of his other self, his cheerful smile which he hadn't seen much of recently, his cute round face and those dimples he got when he smiled. The angel found himself smiling as he thought about Pit. _What was it that caught my attention the day we met? Was it those eyes? Those deep sapphire eyes... _ He blushed, shaking his head to clear it. _What am I thinking? I am a fallen, an angel's complete opposite..._ _Even if he felt something for me, it could never work out._ he sighed unhappily, getting out and drying himself off.

* * *

The light angel excused himself, heading back to his room. He wanted to find his other, wanted to make sure. He knew the second Link put his arm around him that his feelings had nothing to do with the blond swordsman. So that left only one possibility. He fidgeted nervously as he unlocked their door, looking around in disappointment. _He's not here..._ He sighed, heading to the bathroom, wanting to wash his face. His other looked up in surprise, completely naked, and twisted in a rather provacative way, trying to reach his wings with the towel in his hands. The light angel stared, his other half staring back. He'd never seen his other naked, or even topless. Looking at him he realized the dark angel had thicker muscles than he did, his pale skin was flawlessly smooth, and... He looked away, blushing, his twin snickering,

"Take a picture, It'll last longer~"

"Could I?" The angel blurted out without thinking then went bright red. The dark angel blinked in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"I.. Uh, I mean.." _Shit._ The dark angel grinned.

"Cat got your tongue Pit?" _No, but I know where I'd like my tongue to be_. He swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping to say something that didn't sound stupid. His wings quivered as the other angel moved closer.

"You're trembling Pit" The dark angel said in amusement, his other swallowing again. "Are you afraid of me?" He sounded like he was teasing the angel. _Gods yes... Afraid what's gonna happen if I lose control and tackle you... Put some fucking clothes on!_

"N-no... I'm just... Nervous..."

"Nervous?" The dark angel tilted his head, his smile widening. The light male fidgeted under his gaze. _Were his eyes always so deep? So... Blue?_

* * *

The dark angel was startled as his other walked in. He tried not to smirk as he watched the angel stare at his nude body, his face turning red. _Holy hell he's so fucking cute... It just as much a curse as it is a blessing, I wanna kiss him so badly..._ He snickered as the brunette looked away.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" The male stared again

"Could I?" he said suddenly, then turned redder than the amulet pin holding his toga up. The fallen male blinked. _What did he just say?_ He raised an eyebrow trying to appear nonchalant though inside his heart fluttered.

"I.. Uh, I mean..." The dark angel grinned, elated as he watched his other.

"Cat got your tongue Pit?" _Hell I wish I could have that tongue sliding into my mouth, or even better, all over my body..._ He watched his other swallow, noticing the adorable way his wings were shaking. _Could he really be..? But I thought that would be impossible!_ He stepped closer, watching the light angel's face, curious now.

"You're trembling Pit" He whispered in an amused tone

"Are you afraid of me?" He teased lightly.

"N-no... I'm just... Nervous..."

"Nervous?" He tilted his head, excitement flowing through him. _Holy fuck he is isn't he?_ He kept his dark blue eyes on his angels sky blue ones, overjoyed as he realized the unreachable dream he didn't want to acknowledge, the dream that had robbed him of sleep and threatened to break him as he watched his angel sleeping soundly, his heart filled with an impossible yearning, was now in his grasp. His angel fidgetted, nervously waiting for some form of response, now that his feelings were obvious. The fallen angel hugged his light half suddenly, wrapping him in his dark feathered wings.

"Pit... Why didn't you say anything to me earlier?" _Now if only he was naked too..._

"I... didn't plan to tell you at all..." _That would've sucked ass! Thank Medusa it slipped.._

"Why not?"

"I was afraid. Since we joined up I've always had you at my side, I was afraid you'd be... Like every other angel I knew... You'd think I was weird, you'd leave me all alone.." He watched as his angel began to cry, _He is so cute, but hell I can't stand to see him cry._ He gently lifted his angel's face, finger under the brunette's chin.

"Oh Pit... I could never leave you... Don't you remember? You and I are bound by a thread of fate, a fate I surrendered to long ago. I will follow you forever, faithful as a shadow." Dark Pit felt his angel tremble at his words.

"Darky.. I.." The angel suddenly burried his face in his fallen's chest, blushing deeply "I love you..." he whispered softly. The dark angel smiling broadly

"I've always loved you Pit, you're _my_ angel." The brunette looked up at him, the rosy hue in his cheeks deepening to scarlet.

"Pit?"

"Hm?"

"May I get dressed now?"

"Ah! Sorry!" he scurried out of the room, his fallen chuckling.

* * *

The angel sat on his bed, suddenly grinning ear to ear. Then a realization hit him. _Lady Palutena would never approve... I've fallen for... Well a Fallen, an evil creatire by human standards, for angels they are worse than the goddess of darkness herself. All because they mimic our divine forms._ He frowned, hugging himself, then he thought of his Fallen's face, the way his eyes had filled with joy as he realized Pit's feelings. _Fuck it. They never accepted me and my... Unusual preference for males. If I belonged there I would've felt happy there, only the goddess of light ever showed me any sort of kindness... All I know is I belong in my Fallen's arms._

He raised his head, smiling as he heard a door open. Then he blinked as the hylian stepped into his room.

"Hi there Pit!"

"Link? What are you doing here?"

"I haven't given up you know, so I came to hang out, you don't mind do you?" He asked, already sitting beside the angel. The boy was about to protest when the swordsman hugged him, stealing a kiss just as his other self walked in. He shot the other angel a pleading look, as the hylian pulled away, blushing at the new arrival. Pit noticed Dark's hand's curling into fists. _Oh no..._


	4. Delightful Softness

So... my shortest chapter yet, but hey, you get a little sexy goodness in here! I hope you all remembered the rating for this, cuz next chapter involves some adulty stuff *wink wink* Anyway, I guess I'll have to post again soon... since this one is so... Short. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Chapter 4 (Delightful softness)

"Did he ask you to kiss him?" The dark angel demanded of the hylian who blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me elf boy! Did Pit ask you to kiss him?"

The blond frowned.

"No I was being spontaneous"

"Well fuck the hell off! Can't you tell he's uncomfortable?"

The hylian glared, angry now.

"What the hell do you know? You chase everyone away from him and make him miserable!"

The angel frowned, backing away from the both of them. _Why must they fight? Fuck I hate it when two people I care about start fighting!_

"Stop it! Both of you!" he yelled, nearly in tears. The pair were instantly concerned, the hylian hugging him while his fallen half glared at him and quietly sat on his bed. The angel frowned, pushing the blond away. _Fallen never makes me feel uncomfortable, if he's in my space he realizes quickly and moves away. He always asks before doing something I might not like..._

_ "Pit? You awake?"_

_ "Darky?"_

_ "Can I lay with you? I had another nightmare" The angel blushed and pulled him into the bed. He pitied the fallen angel, he'd had to grow up in the underworld, a place that terrified his light side even though he'd only been there once. Dark Pit hugged his other timidly._

_ "You don't mind this right?"_

_ "Of course not Darky, try and get some sleep now"_

_ "Thank you..."_

The light angel shook his head at the frowning blond.

* * *

"You need to leave Link, It's almost curfew and we need to get ready for bed." The dark angel grinned, feeling victorious. His angel had chosen him over the irritating elf. _Heh heh... That's right bitch.. Pit is MINE!_ The hylian frowned

"Sure you don't want to room with me tonight? My bed is plenty big enough for the both of us"

_Son of a-_

"Goodnight Link."

"Alright, but you're welcome to come snuggle with me anytime" He stole another kiss before slipping out the door, the dark angel hissing. _That fucking asshole!_

"Can I please kill him?"

"No, sorry Darky" _Ah well, didn't think so..._ The dark angel smirked.

"Whatever, why don't we get ready for bed?"

"Your mood changed fast.."

"Because tonight I finally get the good night kiss I've wanted for months now" He gently stroked his angel's face, fingers brushing his cheek and down his neck. The light angel blushed as his fallen's hand moved to the back of his neck, slowly pulling him closer. _I've waited too long for this._ The dark angel hesitated, his lips les than a centimetre from his angel's. It was only for a second, but the anticipation was enough for the lighter half to suddenly grab his fallen, pulling him into the kiss.

* * *

The angel blushed as he realized just how _soft_ his fallen's lips were. Unable to resist, he slid his tongue out, licking at the dark angel's lips. The fallen trembled, opening his mouth, his tongue tangling with his angel's. Their arms encircled eachother, holding their bodies tightly together. The angel trembled, finding his fallen`s kisses more intoxicating than alcohol. _The taste... So good... Ah... I love this..._ He felt his fallen sigh, his fingers lightly stroking his angel's wings. The angel shuddered, moaning softly as his fallen's fingers continued to slowly carressed his sensitive wings, combing through the silky white feathers.

* * *

"Does this feel nice Pit?" The fallen whispered softly, smiling at his other.

"Mm... Yeah.."

"Wanna go lay down, my beautiful angel?"

"Only if you promise I'll get more of those kisses"

"My aren't you flirty tonight?" The fallen grinned as he turned out the light, picking up his angel, the youth giggling.

"I can walk you know!"

"I know... I just wanted an excuse to hold you" He lay his blushing angel down, straddling him as he slowly licked the brunette's face._ Holy fucking Hades, he's so cute..._ He slowly leaned down, whispering in his other's ear.

"Will you be my lover tonight Pit?"

* * *

The brunette was about to answer when his fallen suddenly pressed himself hard into his angel, his lips brushing against his neck, his tongue lightly teasing the sensitive flesh. The angel's only reply was a soft moan. _Oh dear Palutena, that feels so good!_ The angel shivered a little, feeling his fallen's hand move slowly down his side. He stopped at Pit's hip, his hand moving to the light angel's belt. The angel trembled as his dark half easily undid the clasp holding his toga in place. He shivered as the white cloth was slowly pulled off, hugging himself shyly with his wings, blushing as he lay below his other in nothing but his tight black shorts. The fallen blushed as his eyes slowly traveled down the brunette's body.

"You're so beautiful Pit" The light angel trembled, his fallen slowly caressing his body.

"Mm... Darky..."

"You like this?"

"I love this" He pulled the other closer, his lips pressing eagerly against his dark love's. The dark angel sighed as Pit unpinned his toga, the black piece of fabric following Pit's white one to the floor. The light angel touched his fallen side's face, slowly dragging his hand along his neck and down his chest. _He looks so... Hot..._

"Make love to me, my beautiful fallen angel"


	5. Claimed

Heh heh... Yaoi warning, I've warned you before so don't come cryin to me if you don't like it. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5 (Claimed)

The light angel sighed, his feathers fluttering happily. He could feel the sunlight on his bare back as he lay, halfway on top of his lover. He could hear the fallen angel's heart beating, feel every contented breath he took. The angel shivered as his dark lover's finger's trailed up his spine.

"You awake Pit?"

"Mhm..."

"Heh heh, how you feeling?"

"Great..."

The angel blushed, remembering what they had done last night. Every second burned in his mind. He remember the way his lover had reacted to his demand, shuddering and shoving him into the bed as he kissed the brunette roughly, their tongues tangled in a delicious war. He'd put his hand behind his fallen's head, grabbing his hair and yanking him closer, the dark angel retaliating by slipping his leg between Pit's, slowly rubbing his leg then yanking it back, grinding his groin against the light angel's. The brunette had groaned at that, wrapping his legs around his fallen, his other hand sliding down the black winged angel's back, pausing at his shorts. The dark angel had trembled as Pit slowly, pulled them off, chuckling a little.

"Eager Pit?" He'd whispered, his wings trembling in anticipation himself. The fallen slowly rubbed his angel's side, in the same movement pulling down those tight black shorts that were the only remaining barrier between them. The angel could remember moaning loudly as their bodies pressed together, his fallen's hand gripping his dick,as he rubbed himself hard against his lighter side. He'd groaned loudly, his back arching against the other male, his arms wrapping tight around him. They both were panting, their kisses short, rough, eager. His other had slammed him down again, pushing his legs apart, slowly he remembered feeling something pressed inside him. He'd groaned, shuddering as he got used to the slightly painful feeling. His other half leaning down, his breath hot on the angel's neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little... But for the love of Palutena, don't you dare stop!" his other had chuckled and began to slowly thrust. The angel wrapped his arms around his other, moaning as the discomfort faded into pleasure, his fallen giving a low moan, pressing himself deeper and deeper, picking up speed. The angel had gasped as his fallen hit a certain spot that sent shocks of pleasure shooting through his body. The rest of the night was a blur of moans, gasps, and intense pleasure. He remembered a viscious make out session and crying his lover's name as he showed him just how good his body could feel. It had finally ended with the both of them suddenly drenched in Pit's cum, the dark angel shuddering as he came inside the trembling brunette, both collapsing into each other's arms, panting as they enjoed the aftershocks running through each of their bodies. They'd shared a slow, sweet kiss. The light angel had lain there as his new lover went to get a cloth, cleaning himself and his angel off before laying beside him and pulling him onto his chest.

"That felt amazing..." He'd breathed to his darker self, the fallen angel smiling back. He fell asleep then, last aware of the blanket being pulled over them, up to their waists.

Now he lay in his lover's arms, basking in the contented feeling of utter satisfaction. He opened his eyes and looked over at the amused fallen. The angel leaned up and stole a kiss, slow and sweet, he wound up sighing into the black feathered angel, who chuckled as he pulled away.

"Forgetting something?"

"Mm... What do you mean?" He asked in a blissful voice, shivering as his lover dragged a finger up his spine.

"Heh heh... Or we could just lay here all day..."

"That sounds like a great idea!" The angel blinked as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He asked, a little confused.

"Pit? You missed breakfast so I came to see if you'd slept in" The familiar voice of the Altean prince made Pit blink.

"Yeah sorry Marth, thanks for coming to check on me"

"No problem, we're all looking forward to your match against Ike today, you might be the first one to take him down." The angel stiffened, his fallen chuckling. They listened as the blue haired swordsman's footsteps faded in the hall, then the light angel flipped.

"Sweet mother of Medusa! I forgot about my match!" He got up in a panic, his fallen smiling as he stood, hugging him.

"Shh, let me help before you hurt yourself." His fallen gently pinned his toga for him, fastening his belt as the angel brushed his hair. The dark angel chuckled, kissing his lover's nose, as he placed the laurel crown in his hair. Quickly yanking his shorts on, the angel kissed his dark love on the cheek, thanking him as he dashed off, almost crashing into the stunned hylian outside.

"Sorry Link but I can't talk now! I'm almost late!" The blond swallowed as the angel ran off "G-good luck!"

* * *

The fallen angel chuckled, slowly dressing himself, not bothering to brush his hair. He stepped out and smirked at the stunned blond, who glared when he saw that Dark Pit was twirling Pit's golden laurels around his finger.

"So you swapped accesories?" The hylian said with a scowl, noticing the red amulet pin holding up the dark angel's toga, and the ruby on his belt. He'd been startled when Pit had run out, not expecting to see him in his white toga, with the black laurels, and purple jewels on his pin and belt.

"Heh... That's not all we swapped.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Figure it out elf boy" _Let your mind take you to the worst possible destination... Meanwhile I'm still licking the glorious taste of Pit's tongue from my lips..._ The angel walked away, leaving the confused and frustrated hylian behind. He grabbed an apple on his way to the stands, putting on his other's laurel crown as he headed for the roof, deciding to watch from there instead, not liking the crowded stands of the Smash Mansion Stadium. He smiled as he watched his other take the stage. _Kick that cocky swordsman's ass!_


	6. Dominance

Ok, so My first fight scene. and a bunch of other stuffs... I dont even know what to write up here! Review if you like it please!

* * *

Chapter 6 (Dominance)

The angel frowned as he acknowledged his opponent, Ike was not one to underestimate. He frowned a little when he didn't see the darker angel, then remembered the aftermath of his first match.

_ "Why did you just get up and leave? I was so distracted, I lost! My first match and I blew it!"_

_ "Don't blame me! I can't stand crowds!" _

_ "You promised you'd watch my matches!"_

_ "I didn't promise to sit in a crowd of sweaty ass people who need to learn to shut up! Captain dickface sat next to me and my ears are still ringing!"_

_ "So you refuse to watch me battle?"_

_ "I never said that! I'll be there for every damn match! Just not in those stands."_

_ "Then where?"_

_ "Just keep an eye out ok? I'll find a place"_

_ "Alright..." He hugged his other, frowning a little. He didn't know why it meant so much. That his other be there watching him make a fool of himself. But for some reason, when he'd spotted the irate angel stand up, yell at his neighboors and take off, he'd lost focus, just long enough to lose to Sonic's roll attack._

"Not in the stands... So where..?" He blinked, a winged figure stood, waving from the roof. He smiled, waving back.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The two smashers went after each other. The angel knew he had to avoid Ike's powerful attacks at all costs. One wrong move and his damage counter would shoot skyward faster than a homesick cherub. _Focus! I'll stay out of his range, and go for fast hits when I can! _ He lifted his bow and began rapidly firing bolt after bolt into the Crimean mercenary, smiling when the swordsman was too slow to dodge them. Suddenly the golden sword was spinning above his head, he took a deep breath, waiting for the perfect timing, before jumping and spinning his blades above his head, just as the swordsman made contact. The blue haired man flew back, scowling as he got up. He raised his blade and charged the angel. Pit lept over his opponent with a flap of his wings, attacking his exposed back with a smash attack, the bluenette being knocked even further back. _Damn... No damage... I guess I'm doing alright then._ Just then the flaming sword was brought down on him as he went for another attack. he yelped as he got knocked back, glaring as he got to his feet. _Ow..._ He lept skyward as the male tried to land a combo, gliding to the end of the battlefield before switching his blades back into a bow, shooting at the irritated mercenary. The male lifted his flaming sword again when he got close, the angel deftly spinning his blade, now in a staff like shape as he growled at the mercenary. _You're not the only one with a flaming sacred blade._ He thought to himself as the male was knocked halfway across the field. _I should be able to finish this soon... Just need the right chance. _He got that chance as a shimmering orb appeared, floating just above the pair. _A smash ball! _He fliched as the golden sword of the mercenary went through it, quickly raising his bow before it could shatter. He shot, the arrow piercing whatever resistance it had left. He had the pleasure of watching the Crimean's eyes go wide before yelling _"Squadron, move out!"_ The centurion army managed to knock his opponent into the air and began mercilessly attacking him. The onslaught eneded with the male being knocked offstage with a startled cry.

"Player Ike, defeated!"

The angel stood for a moment, then twirled his blades, holding them above his head in a taunt. The crowd cheered, Pit grinning happily. He heard the rustle of wings as his other half landed beside him, an identical grin on the dark angel's face. Other smashers crowded around him, offering congratulations. The angel looked up as the blue haired mercenary approached. He held out his hand.

"Good fight angel-kid. Never thought I'd lose to you, but you surprised me, next time you won't be so lucky"

"Thanks Ike, you were great too! You would've won if I hadn't gotten that smash ball." He shook the swordsman's hand, glad he wasn't being a poor sport about his loss.

* * *

The black feathered angel had slipped away as the crowd had formed around his other. He detested crowds, in fact he disliked people period. The only reason he'd come here, was because of his angel. He smiled, glad to see his other half enjoying the attention of the other brawlers. _I think I'd rather find somewhere quiet to sit. Besides, no one's stupid enough to try to pull something with Pit, especially after watching him lay the beat down on one of the strongest people here._ Boy was he wrong.

* * *

The hylian blinked when he saw the dark half of Pit slip away into the grounds. He knew the angel disliked crowds, so he doubted he'd be at the party Marth was throwing later. He smiled, striding up to the brown haired angel.

"Hey Pit!"

"Oh hi Link! What's up?" He was again startled by the sight of the dark angel's things on his lighter friend.

"Uh... First I have to ask... Where are your normal accessories?"

"Oh, uh I guess Darky swapped our stuff by accident"

"By accident? Wait, he helps you dress?"

"No, only today" The angel blushed sheepishly "I slept in and kinda panicked"

"Oh... Anyway you coming to Marth's party?"

"Party? I don't know.. Darky doesn't like crowds.."

"Can't you go somewhere without him? He can't say you can't go if you want to"

"What if I don't want to go without him?" The hylian frowned

"Then I'd be a little sad, but I'd understand. You two are really close, I get it. I just wanted to invite you, in case no one did yet."

"Oh... Well ok Link!" The angel smiled and walked off, happily waving to the other smashers as they called out congrats.

_Accident... Pfft! That dark angel is just marking his territory! _He scowled, his wolf side starting to act up. The hylian was also worrying about the raven winged male's comment from earlier. _What did he mean? 'that's not all we swapped'? What exactly did they do last night? Was that why Pit slept in?_ He sighed, deciding he might as well go get cleaned up, passing the light angel on the way back, he couldn't resist.

"Hey Pit, you forgot something!"

"Huh? L-link! Wai-" He was cut off as the hylian swept him into a kiss. Link was so caught up with the uncomfortable angel in his arms, he didn't notice the furious one behind him.

* * *

The dark angel shook, staring angrily. _Son of a bitch! I leave for what? Five minutes? He's already all over Pit!_ The angel took a deep breath, deciding if the hylian was gonne play dirty, so was he.

"Hey! Elf boy!" The blond turned around scowling.

"What do you want Dark Pit?"

"You're doing it wrong"

"Wait what?"

"That ain't how you kiss an angel, how about I show you?" He grabbed his other, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, the light angel sighing and melting into his other's arms. The hylian stared, shaking as he realized how much more, willing Pit was in the dark angel's arms.

"Well... Ain't isn't a word!" The flustered male yelled, having no better comeback. The dark angel simply raised an eyebrow, his hand moving lower, onto his other's ass as he pulled the brunette hard against him, getting a soft moan from his lighter half. His eyes lit up victoriously as the hylian growled wordlessly, stomping off as the dark angel pulled away, licking his lips. The brunette looked up at him with his eyes half closed, a clouded, almost sleepy look in those twin sapphires.

"Mm... Darky why'd you stop?"

"Link was getting flustered" He said with a smirk.

"Link?" The angel looked around, apparently having forgotten the blond had been there.

"Yeah, elf boy, he took off after you started moaning"

"Oh..." The angelic youth's eyes had cleared a little, him clearing his throat as he pulled back.

"So Darky, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a party later..?"

"Nah... I don't like crowds" He smiled "But you can go if you want" The lighter male smiled at him, hugging him.

"Thanks Darky"

"Heh, no problem! So long as you know you are mine, and only mine" He kissed his lighter side again, a slow, sweet, gentle kiss. They both sighed as they pulled away, walking hand in hand on the way back.


	7. Party Time

So chapter seven. Things start getting out of hand as Pit tries to tell Link to back off. Darky also makes a few friends. Don't forget to hit that review button!

* * *

Chapter 7 (Party Time!)

The angelic captain smiled, he pulled out a pale grey hoodie with a black design and a pair of jeans, his other staring.

"What?" He asked with a frown. _What is he staring at?_

"Pit..."

"Yes?" _Spit it out!_

"You own normal clothes?"

"Oh shut up!" He puffed his cheeks out irately, dressing himself. He carefully slipped his wings through the special holes in the back, flaping them once to make sure the garment still fit.

"You know Pit... You look good in normal clothes..." the dark angel commented as he sat on the bed.

"Oh? Thanks! What about you? I haven't seen you in any yet..."

"I'll wear a normal outfit tomorrow then. For now go have fun, ah but first!" He stole a quick kiss and gave his lighter half a special wristwatch.

"If anything happens... Press this button ok?" The angel nodded, making note of which button he'd pointed out. The light male smiled at him. _He worries too much, but at least I know he cares._

"I'll be back around midnight, don't worry ok?"

"I'll try not to..." The angel heard his other sigh as he left the room, but was glad he didn't stop him.

* * *

The hylian blinked as the angel walked in, surprised to not see him in his toga.

"Hey Pit! You look great!"

"Uh... Thanks Link..." The blond frowned, noticing him fiddling with a watch on his wrist. _Maybe I've been too forceful lately... But he's just so cute! _The blond smiled down at him. The blond felt the silence between them grow awkward and coughed, Samus turning around and spotting the pair.

"Oh Pit! I didn't know you were coming! Would you like to dance with us?" She asked with a wide grin. The angel smiled

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" He took her hand, heading out into the middle of the large room, smiling as she let go and she started showing him how to dance to the upbeat song that was playing rather loudly. The hylian sighed, going to get a drink. The Altean prince was standing near the bowl, chatting with Peach. He chuckled, remembering how the pair had hit it off on their double date. His smiled soon faded when he heard the angel's musical laugh, feeling his heart flutter as he saw the boy, dancing the ridiculous dance Samus had taught him. He blinked when he noticed another wallflower, this one sitting anti-socially in the corner, obviously uncomfortable. He wore a black jacket with the hood up, and loose fitting jeans. His black wings tucked close to his body, barely visible. The hylian approached him cautiously, earning a glare as dark blue angsty eyes, met light blue uncertain ones.

"Hey.."

"What'cha want elf boy?"

"Easy, I came here to make a deal"

"A deal?"

"Pit's having fun and I'd rather not ruin his night by getting in a scrap with you, so just for tonight, how about a truce?" He held out his hand, the dark angel shaking it.

"Truce then... But keep your paws off MY angel"

"I know, I know" They both looked up as Zelda approached.

"Is this where the non-dancers hang out? Oh! Dark Pit! I never knew you were here, and I don't recall us being properly introduced, I'm Zelda" The angel's mouth twitching like he wanted to smile.

"It's nice to meet you Zelda, you already know my name." He grinned at her, bowing a little himself.

"I like you!" He said happily, "let's be friends!" She giggled, nodding.

"Sure, what an honor!" The swordsman scowled, feeling a little left out. He slipped away from the two, who began getting to know each other.

The dark angel smiled, his wings relaxing. He liked chatting with the brunette, she was friendly and minded his personal space. _Maybe these people aren't so bad... Just that stupid elf._ He laughed when he saw his other trip mid-step and land on his ass, the woman beside him laughing too. The blond princess and Altean prince soon joined their table, all four soon having a friendly discussion on the pro's and con's of having wings, which Dark Pit actively participated in. The others seemed surprised and impressed, not expecting the angel to be so friendly. They all laughed together, Dark Pit joining in, in spite of himself. _Who knew these people were so awesome? Hm... Maybe getting laid has made me a more agreeable person..._ It was somewhat true. The stress of not knowing if he could ever have his other, the worry of if the brunette fell for someone else, all had melted away in a single night. Now he only had to deal with that damned elf.

* * *

The light angel laughed, he'd never realized how much fun it was to goof around like this. He blinked, hearing his other's laugh, surprised to see him hanging out with a few other brawlers. He was shocked when he felt a little jealous, excusing himself to get a drink as he thought of that. _My other half is finally enjoying himself here and I'm suddenly jealous that he's paying attention to someone else._ The light angel felt awful about that, drinking his punch slowly as he caught his breath from the dancing. _It's good he's finally getting along with others... Once I deal with Link everything will be fine._ He smiled, approaching the hylian.

"Link? Can I talk to you? Alone?" The blond blinked, then smiled.

"Sure, let's go for a walk." The two slipped off, heading to the gardens. The angel sighed after awhile. _Damn.. Here comes the hard part..._

"Uh Link?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"You don't have to say anything Pit"

"Huh? I don't?"

"No, I understand"

"You do?" _Now I''m confused..._ The baffled angel looked up at the smiling hylian, not sure what to think.

"Admitting it is too hard, so I won't make you. Instead of saying it, show me how you feel"

"Wait what?" The angel's eyes went wide as he was yanked against the stronger male's chest, his lips forced open by the swordsman's kiss. _N-no! I have to make him stop! I came to tell him he and I could only be FRIENDS!_ He blinked, reaching for his watch. The hylian caught his wrist, frowning without pulling away, his arm wrapping around the angel's waist. The brunette tried to pull away being yanked closer. He started trembling in fear, yanking his hand free and pressing every button he could on his wristwatch before the hylian angrily yanked his hands apart, pulling his arms over his shoulders and holding them behind his neck with one hand, the other went to the angel's back, pressing their bodies together. The angel shook, his face flush with uncomfortable embarrassment.

* * *

The dark angel blinked as his communicator went nuts. Six messages of gibberish and four distress calls. He stood up so fast his chair fell back. The others watched in alarm as he took off after the signal coming from the communicator on Pit's wrist. _Hades he must've been panicking to hit every damn button! What the hell could scare him that bad?_ He skidded to a stop. _Oh fuck no..._ The angel's eyes narrowed when he saw them, the hylian holding HIS angel, kissing him roughly. _Damn stupid elf! When will he realize Pit doesn't want that?_ The fallen knew his light half like himself, his wary eyes picking up on the uncomfortable blush on his other's face, the nervous way his wings were shaking, the idiot hylian mistaking his anxiety for anticipation, his discomfort for shyness. He fumed as he saw the swordsman reaching for his angel's amulet pin. _Oh no he doesn't! Like hell I'm allowing this!_ He drew his bow and shot, the swordsman yowled in pain and loosened his grip, shaking the hand the energy bolt had connected with. The light angel saw his chance.

"Darky!" He yelled with a grin, shoving the hylian away, running away from him and into his other's arms. The dark angel smiled sweetly, stroking his light half's wings in a soothing way, smiling when he felt his other relax. He'd most certainly been frightened by the swordsman, his thick arms much too strong for the little angel. The fallen couldn't help but relax too. He always felt so... Content holding his other like this. _I could stand here forever..._ His eyes snapped up as he noticed a movement, the hylian charging them, his sword lowering. _Sweet mother of Medusa! He'll stab Pit!_

"Pit! Look out!" He shoved his startled angel, wincing as he saw the youth's arms scrape along the rough ground. _Sorry Pit._ he thought even as the mastersword pierced his chest, his inky wings spattering with with crimson. The light angel Looked up in horror.

"D-Darky!" The dark angel frowned, looking at the hilt sticking out of his chest.

"Bastard!" He glared at the elf, who was staring, shocked at what he'd done.


	8. Broken

Chapter 8 (Broken)

The light angel was startled as he landed on the ground. His other had never been rough with him. He turned and stared in shock, seeing link's sword sticking out of his fallen's chest. _Holy fucking Hades! Darky!_

"D-Darky!" He cried out, frightenened. The dark angel glared at the hylian. "Bastard!" The light angel's eyes widened, tearing up when he saw his fallen grab the hilt of the blessed sword, slowly it out. The horrified brunette shook as he watched the blood drip down the blade. The dark angel tossed it, the mastersword sticking up in the ground.

"You dick! I'll fucking end you!" He yelled, detacthing his bow for his twin blades. The light angel scrambled to his feet.

"Darky! Don't hurt him! you'll get in trouble!" The dark angel inclined his head towards his other, the only acknowledgment of his angel's words. The dark angel unleashed a violent combo onto the hylian, his blades moving so fast they were hard to see. At first the light angel wondered why the swordsman's blood wasn't spattering everywhere. Then he realized his other was striking the blond with the hilts of his blades. He understood his other needed to get it out of his system, since they'd met the hylian he'd wanted to beat the crap out of the blond swordsman, wanted to prove who was the better, stronger male. The vicious combo finally ended as the dark angel twisted, his leg coming up and connecting with the hylian's waist. So much force was behind that last blow, the stunned blond was knocked off his feet. The panting angel hissed softly.

"Fucking elf... When you get to the underworld, I'll be waiting with open arms and a bucket of flaming torment*!" The light angel hugged his other half as the dark male fell to his knees.

"Darky! We need to get you to a healer!"

"I'm fine Pit" His other replied weakly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Just a little tired..." The light half shook him by his jacket, now sticky with blood.

"Don't you dare! You keep those eyes open!" He heard footsteps, looking up to see the blue haired Altean prince.

"Oh thank Palutena! Marth!" The prince looked at his tear streaked face, the wounded angel, the stunned blond and the bloody master sword. He immediately knealt beside the angel, yanking the blood soaked black cloth out of the way. He began to tend to the wound.

"Link! Go get a healer" He said, knowing the light angel would never leave his fallen in this state. The angel watched numbly as the prince tried to stop the bleeding, the hylian raising his head.

"Pit I.." The blue haired prince turned and glared.

"I said go get a healer! Or do you want him to die?" The light angel's eyes snapped up at that. _Sweet Palutena... Darky can't die! He just can't! Please let him live!_ He then hid his face as he curled into a ball, sobbing into his arms as they rested on his knees. The hylian got to his feet and left.

* * *

The blond walked away, feeling numb. _I can't believe I did that... And with the sacred sword too... God's I'm a terrible person!_ He started running, practically dragging the healer from the infirmary as he started to explain.

"Dark Pit! Stabbed him! Gotta help him! He'll die!" The nurse frowned, running with him, realizing how important this was. She gasped as she got there. By now the dark angel was unconscious, his feathers soaked with his own blood. She quickly sat down and began to heal him, knowing if the bleeding wasn't stopped he'd never survive. The blond stood there awkwardly,trying again to apologize.

"Pit I.."

"Shut up!" He blinked, surprised at how furious the cute little angel sounded. The brunette stood, glaring at him.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I came here because I wanted to tell you off! Not because I wanted you to hurt Darky! All this time fighting over me and you never even asked how I felt! I was going to tell you that you and I will only ever be FRIENDS! But how can I be friends with someone who tried to kill my other half?"

"Pit, listen to me"

"No! You listen! I never want to see your face again! I hate you! Just!... Just go away..." The angel sat down and started sobbing quietly, the hylian lowering his head. _He... Hates me? I... never meant for any of this to happen... He only wanted to be friends..._ The blond turned and left, leaving his sword behind.

* * *

The dark angel stirred a little. Wherever he was, it was comfortable and smelled clean. _Heaven? Weird, I was sure I was going back to the underworld..._ He flinched as he heard something nearby beeping steadily. _Well that's annoying... Isn't heaven supposed to be completely blissful and not at all annoying? Where the Hades am I?_ He heard a soft familiar voice, but he couldn't quite make out the words. Like he was underwater or something. _Even with the beeping this is quite peaceful... But I want to go to that voice. I want to know what it's saying..._

"Darky?"

_Pit?_

"Can you hear me?"

_Yeah I can hear you._

"Say something, please! Do something!"

_Pit? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?_

"Pit..."

_Huh? Marth? Well at least it's not elf boy..._

"Let him rest. He'll be fine now, he's healing up nicely"

_Oh right. I died. Or almost anyway._

"Pit honey I brought some food. You missed breakfast so I thought you could use a little nourishment."

_Wait why is Peach here? Is the entire friggin mansion sitting beside me?_

"Thanks Peach... You're so nice..."

"Well I'm your friend, and Darky's. We're all here because we care about you two. This is what friends do."

"Thanks... That means a lot... All of you..."

_All of you? Who's all here?_ The dark angel struggled against the fog of sleep, stirring and opening his eyes. Instantly his lighter half was suffocating him in a hug.

"Gah! Pit! I can't... Breathe!" The angel let go.

"Ah! Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No.. I feel fine." He looked around, surprised to see so many there. Pit was beaming at him happily now. Behind him stood Marth, Peach, Zelda, and Samus. He blinked. _I never realized.. These people were my friends... And Pit's..._ He smiled at them all.

"Hi..."

"How are you feeling?" The hylian princess asked gently.

"Great. A little overwhelmed but great." The blond princess giggled.

"For you this must be a lot of people."

"Yeah I've never had any 'friends' so to speak. Pit was the first one I ever had."

"Well now you have all of us!" The blond space bounty hunter said enthusiasticly. He laughed.

"I guess I do!" The mushroom kingdom princess brought him a plate of food.

"You must be hungry too Darky, have something to eat." He chuckled.

"My name is Dark Pit" He said with a playful scowl, the others laughing and him joining in. He ate for awhile, the others chatting with him and his light half, who was in a much better mood now he was certain the fallen angel was ok. When he finished eating he looked around at everyone, asking what he'd wanted to know for awhile.

"So.. Where's Link?" The others exchanged glances, the Altean sitting up to tell him.

* * *

(Previously)

The Altean prince sighed as he watched the dark angel being carried to the infirmary. He frowned at the sacred blade left behind by the blond swordsman. He picked it up, cleaning the blood off it as he brought it back with him. He went to the hylian's room, frowning at the blond.

"Here's your sword. I suggest you stay in here. Word's already spreading and no doubt master hand will have a few choice words for you."

"I'm not gonna run Marth. I know what I did and that I have to own up to it."

"So long as you know." Later he was eating breakfast as the first formal announcement of the attack was made, by master hand himself.

"Last night one of our members was attacked. He is in the infirmary and currently stable. His attacker is in my custody and will be evicted after he is allowed to apologize. Attacking another while under my roof is strictly forbidden. Let this be a lesson to you all. If you must fight, organize a match. That will be all." The prince looked around as chatter picked up, gossip and rumors flying back and forth. The prince ignored them, finishing his food and going to check on his angelic friend.

* * *

The dark angel frowned.

"So he's getting kicked out?"

"Yeah" The prince frowned, "He was a great guy, I don't know why he would do something like that..."

"Maybe he has a dark side too?" The group stared at the brunette angel, him blinking.

"What? It's possible." They all stopped to ponder that, the dark angel eventually falling back to sleep. His friends smiled, all but the little angel leaving him in peace. The light male settled back in his chair, refusing to leave without his dark half.

* * *

okay, so the '*' marks the first ever footnote I've made. Basically the bucket of flaming torment thing is Dark Pit saying he'll be the demon in hell that deals out the punishment for Link's sins. Aka: Because you killed me, I'll make your afterlife the worst experience you could ever have. Flaming part is because, well in all descriptions I 've heard, fire hurts like hell (Haha i know I'm terrible with puns) so I guess it fits that hell is always described as on fire.

Also, the title for this chapter is rather symbolic. Many things are broken in this segment. Pit's friendship with Link, Link's heart, Dark Pit's body,and the wall that Dark Pit built up around himself to avoid making friends. So yeah I did that on purpose. This is kinda the chapter where terrible shit happens and it eventually resolves everything.


	9. The End

Chapter 9 (Ending)

The black angel eventually got cleared to leave the infirmary. As promised the hylian swordsman apologized before heading back to Hyrule. It seemed that accident had drawn the mansion closer together. Everyone was getting along now, realizing a fight could drive two people apart so violently. Dark Pit smiled as he thought of how far he'd come since the underworld. Once he had been a creature who's only purpose was destruction, until his other self brought light into his world. Then he jealously guarded that light, smothered it with a possesive aggression. He'd wanted it all to himself. Now he realized that the light his angel had given him grew when it was shared. He once had nothing, now he had a lover, friends who cared for him, and a place he could call home. He chuckled to himself, cuddling his angel happily as the youth slept in his arms. He felt so happy now. Like he'd found a place where no one cared if your wings were black or white. He looked at the moon shining out the window.

"I guess even darkness can be beautiful..."

* * *

Final author's note: Well this story evolved from what it was meant to be. I intended it to focus on the love part, but I guess the true meaning now lies in Dark Pit's personal growth? Meh. I hope you guys liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Let me know if you want me to write more things like this, or entirely different things...


End file.
